


Second Time's The Charm

by ReyAndor19



Series: Rebelcaptain! [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Matchmaker Padmé, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: A fluffy modern Rebelcaptain oneshot.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Series: Rebelcaptain! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564096
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Second Time's The Charm

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a sort of modern AU where Padmé, Jyn, Leia, and Rey are all the same age, and they're good friends. Jyn was in love with Hadder Ponta, but he left her and months later, she goes on her first date with Cassian Andor, her first crush.

"Hurry it _up_ , Rey! You're so _slow_ ," Padmé complained, tugging her friend's arm. "Lets go! Do you think they kissed? Jyn's been wanting that to happen since forever!"  
"Calm down Padmé," Leia reprimanded. "You're going to scare Cassian off if we get there and you're acting all crazy."  
"And there's no way they kissed," Rey added. "Leia and Han took three months."  
"I know," Padmé said, dragging out the last word. "But Jyn and Cassian already almost did, remember?"  
"That was because you practically pushed them under the mistletoe at the Christmas party," Leia said. Padmé found the decency to blush before turning back to Rey.   
"Come on, we're going to miss them."  
Rey rolled her eyes and let Padmé pull her forward towards the park bench where Jyn's bike, a beat up old Rogue, sat.   
"See?" Leia said. "there's Rogue One. She's not back yet."  
As if on cue, Jyn and Cassian came around the corner, chatting.  
"Oh good, they're smiling," Rey noted happily.   
"Andthey'reholdinghands!!" Padmé cried, jumping up and down with excitement.  
"Shh!" Leia whispered, but she was holding back a grin. The girls watched from a distance as Cassian and Jyn said their goodbyes, and Jyn started over to the bench.  
"Bye Stardust!" Cassian called, waving. Jyn turned around to wave back, before running to her friends, eyes shining with excitement.  
"Stardust?" Rey inquired.  
Padmé grabbed Jyn's arm. "Tell. Us. Everything."

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued in part 2!


End file.
